


Ransom, Relax

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Oral Sex, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Holster takes it upon himself to help Ransom relax after a period of high stress when it doesn't seem like his boyfriend is slowing down. Ransom's happy to comply since the feedback loop is sometimes too hard to break out of on his own.
In reference to this Holsom fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me. It's been a while since I've written fiction and this was just a little piece I wanted to get out of my head. Do let me know if you see any mistakes though and I'll be happy to fix them!

Ransom was a mess but the same kind of mess as usual. Holster always gave him some time to try and sort himself out after a high stress period before deciding to step in. Sometimes, Ransom snapped out of it and sometimes he didn't. Midterms ended last week but it seems like his boyfriend is still going at full force.

They hang out like usual all day. Each had some morning classes but met up to work in the library. Holster has some classwork to do in lieu of a midterm last week. After working for a few hours, they go back to the Haus and raid the fridge for leftover takeout. They round out dinner with a piece of an apple pie with maple sugar Bitty left on the counter from Jack's visit last weekend.

Ransom excuses himself to keep working up in the attic and Holster follows him. He lounges and opens some class readings he needs to skim. It was still too early to get Ransom to go to sleep but he keeps a close eye on his partner. Ransom moves to grab a book unrelated to what he was working on so Holster makes his move.

"Rans, you don't seem to be slowing down," he says.

The man blinks at Holster like he forgot someone was in the same room. "Uhhh. I have six papers, three short responses, two one-hundred point homework assignments, and three exams."

Holster closes his book. "And when is this mountain of work do?"

"By the end of the term."

"And how much of this is due by the end of the week?"

"Uhhh... almost none of it."

Holster stands up and approaches the desk. He holds out his hand and pulls Ransom up from the chair. "Bro, I think it's time you relaxed."

"Are you going to help me?" Ransom winds his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles into his neck.

"When don't I?"

"What does Holster the Magnificent have in store for me this time?" he mumbles.

Holster squeezes him. "That's Doctor Holster to you!"

Ransom laughs. "I'm the one who's pre-med."

"Shhh. I specialize in Justin Oluransi," he says and kisses his boyfriend's cheek.

He holds the blond tighter. "That you are. So what are we doing?"

"I think an orgasm, some cuddles, and a good night's sleep should do it."

Holster starts sliding his right hand down the front of Ransom's pants. He's wearing those stupid salmon shorts he knew Holster hates. It never really kills the mood so Ransom ignores his boyfriend and keeps wearing them.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I took my clothes off?" Ransom interrupts.

"Shut up. I know how hot this gets you. Let me do my job," the blond scolds.

Holster captures Ransom's lips for a deep kiss. He continues to run his hands over Ransom's skin and in his shorts. It would help if he got the man out of his clothes but they're holding onto each other too tightly. Finally, Holster tells Ransom to put his arms up and he pulls the shirt over his head. He then drops to his knees and pulls off his boyfriend's shorts.

He also removes his own shirt knowing Ransom loves the view. Ransom's hands wind their way into blond hair and he holds on for dear life. It takes a lot of effort to remain upright especially as Holster teases him closer and closer to the edge.

"Adam, I'm so close," Ransom beggs. "Oh, god."

Holster keeps a hold on his boyfriend until he finishes and they stumble to the bottom bunk. Ransom relaxes while Holster pulls off his shorts and finds some mints.

"Move over. We both have to fit," he complains, climbing into the bed.

Ransom cuddles and kisses him. "Do you need a hand with that?" he asks gesturing to Holster's crotch.

"No, I'm waiting for tomorrow morning. I plan on riding you," he grins at his boyfriend.

"Bro, you could have done that tonight," he complains. "I wouldn't have stopped you."

Holster kisses him. "Tonight was all about you, babe. You know how much I like to be on my knees for you."

The other man laughs. "Do we have some unexplored fetishes on our hands?"

"No, it's just you, bro. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Holtzy."

They hold each other close and soon fall asleep in the cramped bunk.


End file.
